


wilbur and phil put up christmas lights and nothing goes wrong haha smile.

by burntcrackers



Series: december thirty day writing challenge [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, No Romance, injuries, no beta reads it's 1:30 am, phil can't follow his own damn rules, wilbur and phil duo because they are so cool, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntcrackers/pseuds/burntcrackers
Summary: horribly rushed, like all of my works. I apologize.the prompt was this story was lights.follow me on twitter @burningcrackers if you want I guess. I'm gonna go lie down now.
Series: december thirty day writing challenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038810
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20
Collections: MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts 2020





	wilbur and phil put up christmas lights and nothing goes wrong haha smile.

Tommy’s out with Tubbo and Techno said something about, “needing to beat up Skeppy for revenge,” or something like that. So Phil and Wilbur are the only ones home. Phil decided it would be the perfect opportunity to put up the christmas lights. It would be good family bonding too, or whatever. So they both go out to the front of the house.  
“Okay, so Wil, hold the ladder while I put up the lights, okay? If I see you let go I’ll… do something.” Phil says as he sets up the stepladder.  
“Aye aye, captain.” Wil responds. He grips the bottom of the ladder, and Phil climbs up with the lights. Phil starts to put them up. 

“Uh, Phil? How long will this take?” Wilbur says.  
“Only a bit longer.”  
“You said that a few minutes ago.”  
“Wilbur, stop acting like a child and just hold the damn ladder. It’ll only take a few more minutes.” Wilbur complies.  
A few minutes later, Phil still isn’t finished. “Phil, are you almost done?” Wilbur asks again.  
“Just give me oooone more minute.” Wilbur looks up to see Phil clearly struggling. “Oh for fucks sake, Phil. Just let me do it. You’re way too short for these types of things.”  
“W-what’s that supposed to mean!?”  
“Just get off the ladder already, old man.”   
Phil begrudgingly complies, and Wilbur climbs up the ladder with Phil holding the bottom. Wilbur starts putting up the lights, and is in fact much faster at doing it than Phil. However,   
Phil quickly gets bored of holding the ladder. He looks around to find something. His eyes land on two birds sitting on a tree. Which is fairly boring on its own, but Phil notices the details. The birds seem to be both female. And the birds are not five feet apart, meaning they’re-  
“Hey Wil, look at those gay birds.” Phil says. He takes his hands off of the ladder to point in their birds’ direction.  
“W-what?” Wilbur turns around on the ladder to look at where Phil’s pointing...

...and falls off of the ladder. Wilbur hears Phil scream, then falls unconscious.

Wilbur wakes up on the couch, a bandage on his head and a blanket on his torso. He tries to sit up, but is stopped by a bad headache. Phil sees him wake up, and heads over.  
“Wil, please lie down. You really hurt your head just now. But you’re gonna be alright, don’t worry.  
“What happened?”  
“You uh, you fell off the ladder.”  
“I know but, how- wait.” Wilbur remembers how he turned around to see what Phil was pointing at… “YOU TOOK YOUR HANDS OFF THE LADDER! AND YOU WERE THE ONE TELLING ME YOU-”  
“Oh, shut up, Wil! It was an accident!”  
“OH DON’T YOU DARE PULL THAT ON ME, I FELL OFF A BLOODY LADDER!” Wilbur sits up, despite Phil’s protests.  
“I SAID IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, DAMNIT!”  
“I COULD’VE DIED!”  
“I UNDERSTAND YOU’RE A THEATRE KID, BUT QUIT BEING OVERDRAMATIC!”  
“I’M NOT BEING OVERDRAMATIC, YOU’RE JUST TRYING TO DOWN-”  
“Wil. Shut you’re fucking mouth right now, or we’re going to be eating salmon all week.” Wilbur immediately stops yelling, lies back down, and covers himself in the blanket.

**Author's Note:**

> horribly rushed, like all of my works. I apologize.
> 
> the prompt was this story was lights.
> 
> follow me on twitter @burningcrackers if you want I guess. I'm gonna go lie down now.


End file.
